


There they go

by mariean



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariean/pseuds/mariean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deserve this. To be happy. Finally happy. <br/>Peeta and Katniss at their wedding. Haymitchs thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There they go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about the aftermath. Enjoy! Feel free to comment

Breathe in and out.   
In and out. 

It's the only way I can keep myself from passing out because I'm so drunk. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten drunk at these Kids' wedding, but hey they're the ones who had alcohol.  
I'm a pro at being drunk now. They call me a functioning alcoholic. 

How suitable. 

I'm sitting at my table alone watching all the other guests up on the dance floor. A slow song comes on so the new husband and wife can have their first dance. They link hands as they make their way across the dance floor. 

Peeta is radiating happiness and Katniss looks like she can't help but smile. As they make their way to the middle, Peeta gently wraps his arm around her waist and takes her hand with the other. He whispers something in her ear as they sway back and forth and she blushes and hides her face in his shoulder. 

They deserve this. To be happy. Finally happy. 

The dance ends and another slow song comes on. I see Katniss make her way over to me when the announcer says there will be a father daughter dance. She takes my hand and I grin foolishly. She looks up to me. She's dancing with me at her wedding like I am her father. Katniss is the only thing to me that's like family. Her and Peeta. They're my family.

We dance until the songs over and she stands on her toes and whispers in my ear "Haymitch, I'm glad you're here. Thank you." I only smile at her and watch as she makes her way back to Peeta. He greets her with a kiss and he grabs her hand to dance some more. I go back and sit at my table and watch them together. 

Sometimes I think, maybe the odds were always in their favor.


End file.
